Love of the Savior
by Lunar Topaz
Summary: Ryoko finds a young boy unconcious. Washu heals him up, and when he wakes up, all he can think about is the beautiful woman who saved him. Confused, he tries to find out how to assert his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Love of the Savior

Chapter one

"Ryoko, can you help me out with the field work today?" Asked Tenchi Masaki, a young man of 17. He had just walked out into his yard and saw the blue-haired woman laying on the roof of his father's dream house.

"Sure thing, Tenchi" It was another quiet day. Ryoko vowed to spend it with Tenchi; and she would do what ever he asked of her. She had planned so many wonderful things. They would go for a walk, she would help him in the field, and she planned to persuade him to dinner somewhere. Such a good day she had in store!

But back to the story…

"Like this, Tenchi?" Ryoko pulled a dirty carrot out of the ground and looked to Tenchi.

"Yes! Good job, Ryoko!" he answered happily. She blushed at his praise. Tenchi was teaching Ryoko all about how to work in the field.

It was actually very fun, but then again, everything was fun when she did it with Tenchi. She followed him with a ho, intently watching how to work it.

She saw the sun setting, the calm orange-red putting her in a cool, serene mood.

"Tenchi, what's say you and me go some place nice and eat huh?" asked Ryoko hopefully. It would be the perfect end to her day.

"That sounds like a really nice plan, Ryoko!"

She clasped her hands and held them up to her chin, gasping in happiness and surprise.

"Really, Tenchi?!" seh exclaimed.

"Sure. Let's just drop off today's haul first and we'll be off! I'll be right back, ok? You stay right here."

"Alright!" He ran off, leaving Ryoko to think about how amazing her night with Tenchi would be.

She thought about how great the food would be, simply because she would be with him. She thought about things to talk about, like the field work or just how nice the day was.

*THUD* Her thoughts were cut off by a loud noise. She turned to see a young boy had fallen, and was on the verge of passing out. She teleported to him right away and turned him over.

A beautiful woman, with sky blue hair and topaz eyes was the last thing the boy saw before falling unconscious.

Ryoko, not one to leave someone to die, picked him up and flew back. She didn't see Tenchi, which let her know that he hadn't left yet. She entered the front door by phasing through. She headed right towards her room and laid him down.

"Tenchi! Washu!" Tenchi and Washu both hurried into Ryoko's room.

"What's happened?" asked Washu, panting a little due to running to the room all the way from the lab.

"I don't know. I just heard a thud and I saw him on the ground." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Tenchi, his warm, dark eyes looking at her gently and full of happiness.

"I'm proud of you, Ryoko."

"Tenchi…." She looked at him, her eyes engulfed in a loving stare.

"It doesn't look good." Interrupted Washu. "He's pretty beat up. His wounds look bad and his heart rate is slow. We have to get him to the lab."

They took him there, and for a reason unknown to her, Ryoko stayed with the boy all night. Taking him in made Tenchi proud of her, so she decided she just wanted to make sure he was alright.

"He'll be fine-"

"WAGH! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She looked at Washu angrily. Her teeth bared.

"Heehee! You should keep your guard up, Ryoko." Washu was snickering. "But anyway, he'll be fine. You can go to bed."

"Will he, Washu?" asked Ryoko, not looking away from the young boy, her eyes narrowed in a sad demeanor.

"Would the greatest Genius in the Universe lie to you?" she boomed.

Ryoko didn't answer. Her eyes were still rested on the unconcious youth on the table in front of her.

"Everything will be alright. I promise. Now get some sleep." said Washu softly.

"…Alright." Ryoko teleported out of the lab.

Washu looked at the boy. His brown hair all in a mess. Her analysis showed he was approximately six-teen years old. "I hope I don't have to break that promise, Young one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Ch 2

It was already past noon when Ryoko woke up. She threw on her blue-yellow striped robe and phased into the living room. "Washu?"

"She's in the lab, Ryoko." "Thanks, Sasami!" Anxious, she quickly walked into the lab.

"Washu?" called the space pirate.

"Ah, Ryoko. I'm glad you're here." the genius answered.

"Is Tenchi here?" She asked enthusiastically. She was looking in multiple directins with quick turns of her neck.

"No, He's out in the fields." said Washu.

"Damn…" she murmured softly. "How's-"

"He's doing fine, Ryoko." the red-head interjected. "He needed some stitches, some bandages, and most importantly he needed to rest. He should be awake by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." she sighed, relieved. Ryoko felt much better. Tenchi praised her for this boy, so she wanted him to live. Just then, the door opened.

"Lady Washu? How is the young boy doing?" asked the purple haired princess.

"He's alright, Ayeka." answered Washu, looking over one of her elaborate machines.

"Well that's certainly good news." said Ayeka.

"Oh, Ryoko." said Washu suddenly.

"Yes, Washu?" answered an interested Ryoko.

"Lord Tenchi said that you two can go out for dinner tonight."

"Oh! Thank you." she replied.

"What dinner!?" erupted Ayeka.

"The one me and Tenchi were going to have last night!" she answered. "Ooh you no good thieving snake!" broke Ayeka.

"Back off!" shouted Ryoko.

"Girls! Lunch is ready!" Sasami's voice echoed through the halls of the lab.

"Oh! I'm starving!" Ryoko hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She teleported out of the lab quickly.

"Thank you for all of your work, Lady Washu." said Ayeka calmly.

"Don't mention it!" replied Washu. Ayeka calmly made her way out of the lab. Ryoko was done by the time Ayeka was finished slowly making her way out of the lab.

"Simply no manners." she insulted.

"Can it!" retorted Ryoko.

Ryoko went to her room to look for something to wear on her date with Tenchi.

"Hmm.. I don't seem to have any lady clothes…Oh!" She pulled out a black and red dress she hadn't worn in a while (The one she wore on her date with Tenchi in Tenchi in Tokyo). "This will be perfect!"

She spent all afternoon getting ready. She tied her hair up behind her head (see same episode) and was finally done when Tenchi got home.

"Do you like it, Tenchi?" interrogated Ryoko.

"You're beautiful, Ryoko." Tenchi answered in a very sincere voice. Ryoko could feel herself blushing, her face burning red. "Just let me get ready, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be in the lab.

Ryoko was still thinking about the boy.

"Any news, Washu?" Washu suddenly grabbed Ryoko by her neck, resting the space between her head and her chest her clenched elbows.

"Ooh! Why don't you call my Mom?!" she replied in her cutesy mom voice.

"Get off! You'll ruin my hair!" shouted Ryoko.

"Teehee! The boy is alright. He'll be awake by tomorrow." assured Washu.

"Good."

"Okay, Ryoko! I'm ready!" shouted Techi through the lab.

"Coming, Tenchi!" Ryoko ran out of the lab.

"She really does care for you, young one." Washu spoke blankly. Her clear, green eyes starring blankly out of the door Ryoko just phased through.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH 3

It was late When Ryoko and Tenchi got home. Everyone else was asleep. Ryoko felt so good. Her and Tenchi held hands, talked, she even persuaded him to share a milkshake!

"Tonight was fun, Ryoko. I'm beat." pronounced the tired Juraian prince.

"Ooh, don't you wanna stay up and watch a movie?" questioned Ryoko.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. I'm gonna call it a night." he said.

"Okay." She teleported over and hugged him from behind.

"I had so much fun tonight, Tenchi." she said calmly. Her eyes closed as she held Tenchi over his shoulders.

"Me too, Ryoko. I'm glad we went."

"Good night, Darling."

"Hehe… Goodnight, Ryoko.

And with that, they were off to bed. But as she lay in bed, for the first time since before she left (hours ago), her mind raced to the boy.

Was he really alright? Would he even wake up tomorrow? She felt worried for him. They had no idea what happened to him. She pondered it for a while and finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH4

"Huh? What's with that light? It's still so early!" She stretched and got out of bed. What wasthe sun doing up? It was only seven in the morning! Sasami was still asleep. No breakfast yet. She turned the T.V. on, but it was too early for anything good to be on. "We've got a galactic broadcast and _still_ nothing on-Oh!" She hurried to the lab.

"Washu?" she wandered towards where Washu and the boy usually were.

"R-Ryoko! Don't come any closer!" excalaimed the scientist loudly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she questioned. What was going on?

"You don't want to see this!..." shouted Washu even louder.

"What are you going on about?! What are you hiding?!"

She advanced, but was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the boy lay lifeless, his arm hanging off of the table. The sound of a flat line was detectable.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. He didn't make it." Washu spoke sadly.

"Wha-?! But… You said he'd be okay! You promised!" She grabbed Washu by the collar of her shirt and shook violently. Tears were running violently down her face. She had no idea why, but she suddenly felt empty. "There has to be something you can do!"

"R-Ryoko…"

"WAH!!!" Ryoko sprang up, drenched in sweat. "A-A dream?" She glanced at a clock. Almost nine in the morning. She wanted to go out. She did. But her dream…So real…She was so afraid…


	5. Chapter 5

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH 5

After about an hour, Sasami went up stairs to wake Ryoko up.

"Ryoko, breakfast is ready!" called the blue haired cook.

She knew she had to go down. Besides, she wanted to see Tenchi. Maybe seeing him would lift her spirits.

"Alright, Sasami, I'll be right out."

She threw on her blue-yellow robe and made her way down stairs.

"Where's Tenchi?" questioned Ryoko.

"Oh, he's out in the field with Ryo-Oh-Ki." replied Sasami.

"Damn…"

"Oh, Ryoko?" Washu called. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Ryoko instantly remembered her dream. "C-Coming." She teleported to the door to the lab and phased through. She followed Washu to the boy. Filled with worry, she walked almost as clumsily as Mihoshi. When they got to the boy, Ryoko grew full of relief and joy. He seemed to be stirring.

"Washu, is he coming to?" Ryoko interrogated.

"Just watch. I want to see something." Washu had him hooked up to some machine, but Ryoko didn't care.

Just then he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the woman with sky blue hair and topaz eyes. His heart jumped. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and seeing her. Had she saved him? What happened? Where was he? His heart was racing.

"Calm down, young one. We'll explain everything in a moment." stated Washu soothingly.

Next to the woman was a big haried, red headed child. She seemed to notice something about him.

Just then he noticed that he had been hooked up to some sort of machine. He wanted to say something, but he was so confused. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"You're okay now, darling. Ryoko here brought you over after you collapsed. Ryoko, go grab a bite while I explain everything."

"Alright." Ryoko was so relieved that the boy was alright that she couldn't even argue.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH 6

"Uh..Miss-…" stammered out the young boy.

"Please, call me 'Little Washuuuuuu~'!" exclaimed the odd child.

"Um…Little Washu? What's going on? What's this machine?" the boy asked. All of this was soo strange.

"First let me ask you something." She looked at her readings. "How did you feel about that woman? Ryoko?"

"Uh… Well as far as I know she saved my life so…I don't really know..." He didn't want to tell her that he had dreamt endlessly about her. But… judging from everything he saw around him he supposed she already knew. Just who were these people?

"You're heart jumped when you saw her, didn't it? You thought it was all a dream until you saw her." Washu stated blankly.

"Well…They were dreams weren't they?" he asked.

"Haha! You got me. Guess I should have worded that better. Um. You grew excited when you saw the woman of your dreams."

"Ergh! No!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, I meant mentally." she assured him.

"Oh. Uh. I guess…." he answered.

"Well anyway, you're in the Lab of Washu! The Greatest Genius Scientist in the Universe! I patched you up after Ryoko brought you in." gloated Washu.

"Um. Thank you, uh… Little Washu."

"Say. What's your name?" asked Washu.

"Oh! My name is Ryuka! Ryuka Akubi!" he answered.

"Alright. Can you move, Ryuka?"

"I think so." He lifted himself half up, with a little bit of difficulty. He was obviously pretty beat up. And Ryoko and This Washu character seemed to have taken care of him.

Ryoko…He couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful woman with the sky blue hair and the topaz eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH 7

"So now what?" Ryuka questioned.

"I'd bet you'd be pretty hungry!" Washu burst out.

"Well erm…Yeah." he stated.

"It's alright, I'm sure Sasami would be glad to whip you up something. Can you walk?"

"I-I think so..." He stood up, wobbled a bit, and gained his balance. He slowly took small steps in order to get a feel for it.

"Come on, young one. Let's get you a meal." They slowly made their way to the living room.

Ryoko and Ayeka were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"I see you're taking your time, Ryoko." spouted out Ayeka.

"Mind your own business." She retorted.

"Hey, Sasami, would you mind making Ryuka here something for breakfast?" Washu asked.

"Not at all, Washu! It'll be ready in just a second!" replied the culinary wondergirl.

Ryuka took a seat at the table, a chair in between him and Ryoko. "H-"

"So this is the young boy. Are you alright?" Ayeka asked him as she interrupted Ryoko.

"Uh. Yes. Thank you. Were you about to say something, Miss Ryoko?" he looked to her in hopes to spark conversation.

"No. Nothing." She finished her food and left the table.

He was upset now. She was about to speak to him. He suddenly grew melancholy.

"Here you go, Ryuka!" Sasami had kindly placed his plate in front of him. He was so into his thoughts that he failed to notice just how amazing the food he ate was. He finished his meal and went to find Washu. He wanted to talk to Ryoko, and he guessed Washu would probably know how to help him best.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

CH 8

He walked back into the lab. He was instantly taken away. It hadn't looked so big when he was with someone, but now that he was alone and didn't know where to go, it seemed immense. He thought about it, and he really had no idea where to go from here. He started to walk around, just looking for her.

"Little Washu??!" He called for her, but he got no response. He continued through. The things he saw amazed him. Surely there wasn't any kind of technology like this on Earth. He came to a big water tank shaped like a tube, and some sort of giant fish just swam down it rapidly. He was so surprised at the creature that he lost his balance and fell. "Ow.." He rubbed his hip. He hadn't fully recovered and the fall really hurt.

"Amazing, aren't they?" said the scientist, in a rather motherly and calm tone.

"Oh! Washu!" He quickly got up, trying not to look helpless or stupid. "Washu.. What is all this? Earth doesn't have technology this advanced." Ryuka inquired.

"You're right. It doesn't. But you see, these things aren't from Earth. Did you think I was just being conceited when I called myself the Greatest Genius Scientist in the Universe?" she asked humorously.

"Well.. I didn't take the universe part all that seriously I suppose." and answered, embarassed.

"That's right! I'm an alien! And so is everybody else here, in fact. You and Noboyuki are the only full blooded humans that inhabit this home." said Washu in a spectacular tone, capturing the attention of the confused Earth boy.

"What!? You're kidding!" Ryuka exclaimed.

"Nope!" shouted Washu.

"Wow…" He was astounded. Aliens? It made sense now, actually. At first he thought Ryoko just had big ears. "Oh! Hey Washu!" he called.

"Hmm? What is it, deary?" she asked cutely.

"Ryoko. I want to speak with her." stated the boy blankly.

"That's not surprising. What do you need my help for?" she asked intently.

"I don't really know.. I just don't know how to go about it. She was about to talk to me but that purple haired girl started talking, then she got up and left." he looked sad during his explaination.

"Hm. Just go up to her room. I suggest thanking her. It should get a conversation going."

"Oh uh.. Okay. Where's her room?"

"Sasami should be able to point it out to you."

"Okay. Thank you, Washu!" He ran out. Washu had a big smile on her face as he exited the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Chapter Nine

Ryuka walked out of the lab and in to the kitchen.

"You're Sasami, right?" he asked politely.

"Yup!" answered the blue-haired girl.

"Could you tell me where Miss Ryoko's room is?"

"It's just up stairs, your first door to the right." said Sasami.

"Thank you!" he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He came across Ryoko's door and slowly urged himself to knock.

"Yes?" called a womanly voice from inside.

"Miss Ryoko?" answered Ryuka nervously.

"Hey! Come on in kiddo."

He made his way in. Her room seemed rather spacey. There was a lot of free room.

"So what's up, kid?" she asked kindly.

"Umm…I want to thank you.. If it weren't for you, I might be dead." he was able to work out the words a lot more fluid like than he thought he would be able to.

"Don't mention it." she said blankly. She really was glad he was here. She was sure now that he was okay. But for all intents and purposes, she had to keep up appearances.

"Oh, hey!" he blurted out.

"Hmm?" Ryoko hummed out in response.

"Is it true that you're all…aliens?" he asked, feeling a little stupid. Ryoko laughed a little.

"Did Washu tell you that?" she asked humorously.

"Yeah." he answered. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. We're aliens. Heh. That Washu." she giggle out. "Woman swears she's my mother."

This took Ryuka by complete surprise. Mother? Washu couldn't be more than ten! Could she?

"Always going on about how she created me, and even used her body!" Ryoko was smiling out the window of her room.

"Wow…" Ryuka stated blankly. "Who was that purple haired girl at breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh that's Ayeka. The snooty, little princess of Jurai. Sasami's her little sister. She's much better than that purple-haired crone." she stated.

"I see." he said.

"Hey, I don't think I got your name, Kiddo." said Ryoko.

"Oh! My name is Ryuka Akubi." he answered.

"Well, Ryuka, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go see Tenchi in the fields."

And with that, she was out of the house and Ryuka was sitting in the living room.

* **

The door shut as Ryoko, her cabbit, Ryo-Oh-Khi, and Tenchi walked in.

"Hey, everybody! We're home!" exclaimed Tenchi throughout the house.

"Good timing, Tenchi! Dinner's almost ready!" said the little Juraian princess. "Can you help me set the table?"

"Sure thing." said Tenchi. But before he could make his way to the plates and such, a young boy, with brown hair that extended to the base of his neck, and green eyes as clear as gems stood before him and bowed.

"My name is Ryuka Akubi. Thank you for having me and allowing me to stay here until I am well."

Tenchi was a little taken back by this. The boy seemed to have awoken and healed nicely in one day.

"Of course. Please do stay until you feel one hundred percent. I'd feel bad if you left still wounded." Tenchi said nicely.

"Thank you." Ryuka repeated.

***

Everyone but Ryuka and Washu were at the table. They were eating in the lab discussing things.

"Ryuka, do you remember how you got so beat up?" Washu asked before she stuck a pork chop in her mouth.

"Heh… You know, now that you mention it…No. I don't. All I remember is running. I don't remember why I was running, but from what I know now it seems like something was chasing me. And apparently it got me." he explained.

"Hmm.." Washu stared blankly at one of her monitors.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Ryuka and Washu were still in the lab when everyone finished dinner.

Ryoko got up and stretched her arms wide.

"I think I'm gonna go take a bath." She phased through the door and flew off to the onsen. Ayeka followed.

"A bath does sound nice, actually."

Washu and Ryuka came out of the lab, both finished with their meals about ten minutes later.

"Dinner was excellent, Sasami." said Washu.

"Yes. It was. Thank you." Ryuka concurred.

"Thank you both very much!" smiled Sasami.

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Ryuka. "I really think I need to take a shower."

"It's right over there." pointed Tenchi kindly.

"Ahh. Thank you, Mr. Tenchi!" He walked in the dressing room, undressed and folded his clothes. He just realized that this was the only set of clothes he had while he stayed here. "Hmm…"

He tied a towel around his waste and started yawning as he went through the door.

"WOAH!!" He quickly found himself dangling from a rock he was able to grab even through the split second of confusion as he walked through the door. He almost fell to his death. He had no idea what was happening. "Help!!" he shouted. "Hello?!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him tightly to pull him up with ease.

Then next thing he saw shocked him so much that he almost went comatose again.

He could feel every vein pumping blood as his face grew red as a strawberry.

A female chest was right in front of his face. People a mile away could hear the scream.

"You okay?" said the womanish voice of the girl he had talked to earlier that day.

He looked up and saw her face. Her eyes were looking down at him. He grew redder. He didn't know that his body could burn this hot.

"Y-yeah." he stammered out. He looked down, embarrassed to shreds.

***

"Sorry about that, Ryuka! I forgot to tell you my Inter-dimensional portal was set there so we could easily get the onsen, seeing as how we never even use that bathroom anymore." Washu apologized.

"The what?" asked the confused boy.

"The onsen. It's where we take our baths. It's like a giant floating spa." she explained.

"Ah." he some what grasped it. All this alien and super genius stuff was getting to be a lot for him. "I'm tired.." he stated blankly.

"Hmm… Where should we put you?" the red-head wondered. "I got it! Ryoko's room!"

"Hmm?" hummed a curious Ryoko. "Why my room?" she asked curiously.

"Because of all the rooms, yours is the biggest, and it might make Ryuka feel safe at night having you dere." Washu talked in here babyish mom voice for the second part of her statement.

"I guess I don't have a problem with it." she said.

Ryuka was eager to sleep in the room chosen for him. It couldn't be more ideal. He saw Washu blink at him and suddenly started to wonder what on Earth was going on in her head.

***

As Ryuka and Ryoko got ready for bed, Ryuka was welcomed to yet another surprise.

"You sleep in the nude!!?" he screamed

"What? It's not like you've never seen them before, riiiight?" she answered.

Ryuka blushed again and again. Several shades of red.

As she laid down in bed and covered up, she looked at him with a grin.

"Wanna mess with Ayeka?" she asked devilishly.

Ryuka didn't dislike Ayeka, she seemed nice enough, but she did come off as a bit arrogant in his opinion. Having no idea what Ryoko wanted to do in order to mess with Ayeka, but wanting to be able to talk and play around with her, accepted.

Ryoko suddenly started thrusting her body forward, slamming her hips down hard on the floor, making loud, moan-ish noises.

Ryuka was far too embarrassed this time and hid under the covers, trying to cover his ears.

In the living room, Ayeka was, predictably, furious.

"That tramp!" she erupted. How dare she!?"

"Now now, Miss Ayeka, please calm down. I'm sure it's just Ryoko's way of having some fun with Ryuka. Don't you think he deserves a little bit of fun with the girl who saved him?" he asked.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Lord Tenchi. But I do wonder how he feels about it all." she stated.

"We can save that for a later time." he said.

Ryoko had finally quieted down and Ryuka came out from under his blanket.

"Hehe, lighten up, Buddy!" she teased.

She was looking at him with a smile. A smile that made him think of angels. This woman was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she saved his life, and she was fun! He would have to get used to her type of fun, but he was sure he could handle it. He did get a small laugh out of Ryoko's act just now.

"Alright." he smiled and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Alright. You should get some sleep. I'm sure you've had an interesting day, no?"

"Yeah.. Good night…Ryoko."

"Good night, Ryuka."

And with that, Ryuka turned over, and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Chapter Eleven.

Ryoko waited until Ryuka was fast asleep to put on her clothes and go down stairs to be with the others.

"How's he doing, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.

"Sleepen' like a baby." she answered.

"What was all that nonsense earlier, Ryoko?" demanded Ayeka.

"Oh that? We weren't doing anything, honest, we were just playing." answered Ryoko in a teasing, funny voice. Ayeka growled at Ryoko, not finding it funny.

"You did it just to play around with my head, didn't you, you wench!?" she shouted.

"Yeah?! What of it?!" replied Ryoko.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down! Ryuka's sleeping." intervened Tenchi. Ryoko stopped at once and sat on the couch. Ayeka was still fuming about being made a fool of.

"Relax, Princess. I was just trynna give the kid a laugh. He's had a hard day." explained Ryoko calmly.

"Oh fine…" sighed Ayeka.

Washu sat on the couch and looked at them.

"All of you, come here." she said. They all gathered around the tiny genius and listened intently. "Are any of you curious as to how Ryuka ended up in his position?"

"I am." replied Ryoko sternly, almost immediately.

"You have to promise not to tell him this. Got it?" They all nodded. "About a day before Ryoko found Ryuka, one of my projects got loose." They all gasped loudly, and Washu suddenly found herself being shaken very violently five feet above the couch.

"You mean it was you!!?" screamed Ryoko, pushing her mother front and forth in the air.

"Now- Hold- On- A- Min-ute- R-yo-ko!" she was able to say between shakes. Ryoko stopped waving her around and held her face close to hers.

"Explain." she stated plainly.

"A life form I was studying got loose some how and I fear that that's what injured Ryuka. You see, it's a very brutal, savage creature that feeds on the power of its victims. It almost got Ryuka, but it probably sensed something more powerful than it, most likely Ryoko, the only one there at the time, and ran off. But I fear that it could have gotten stronger by now and we have to be careful." she explained.

"WE REALLY NEED TO KEEP YOU ON A LEASH, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Ryoko exploded.

"Don't you scold your mother for doing her work!" she retorted loudly.

"More than half the time your _work_ almost gets everybody killed!" replied Ryoko angrily.

"That's not my fault!"

"It IS your fault!"

Just then, a loud boom could be heard throughout the Masaki household.

"What on Earth was that?" questioned Ayeka.

"I think Mihoshi said she would be back from her mission around this time." answered Tenchi.

"Mihoshi!?" screamed Ryoko, who instantly transported into her room, grabbed Ryuka and was just able to teleport out before a giant space ship crashed into her room, and half of the rest of the house. The pond next it spouted out like a giant geyser, soaking everything and everyone.

"I'm so SAWRY!!" exclaimed the blonde haired, blue eyed Galaxy Police agent.

"Mihoshi, why don't you ever learn how to land that thing!?" shouted Ryoko, who had a wide awake Ryuka in her arms.

"Wuh!? Wuh? Wuh!?" blabbered out a confused Ryuka, quickly moving his head in multiple directions.

"Ryuka, are you alright?" asked Ryoko.

"Y-Yeah." he stammered out.

"Damn it, Mihoshi, it's a wonder none of us are all dead by now!" she screamed.

"I'm s-sorry!" whimpered the bronze skinned woman. Ryoko sighed loudly and sat Ryuka down on the couch.

***

An awakened Sasami made tea for everyone. And everyone definitely needed it.

"So…You're a- space policewoman?" asked Ryuka interestedly.

"Yup!" replied Mihoshi. "I go all over the universe stopping bad guys!" She stood up dramatically as she said it and splashed her tea all over Ryoko, who grew angrier and angrier. "Oops! Sorry, Ryoko!"

The only thing keeping Ryoko from chasing Mihoshi all over the ruined house was Tenchi sitting right next to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Ryoko, she didn't hurt anybody." he stated.

"If I was half a second later, that boy would be dead!" she screamed at Mihoshi and pointed to Ryuka.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko!" Mihoshi was bending over slightly, waving her hands in front of her face. "I didn't do it on purpose- Wah!" Mihoshi slipped on some of the spilt tea and fell flat on her face, sending Ryoko into an uproar.

"Ha!! Hahaha!" she burst out.

"Owweee…" groaned out Mihoshi.

Ryuka looked at the situation. Did this sort of thing happen often?

Nobody even noticed that Washu wasn't in the room anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone decided it was time to go to bed, arrangements had to be made as to who slept where, due to half the house being destroyed. Aazaka and Kamedaki had already repaired most of Ayeka and Sasami's room and Mihoshi has a bedroom on her ship. That left Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ryuka with one couch –the others being destroyed in the crash - and a sleeping bag.

"I'll sleep with you, Tenchi. It doesn't matter where we sleep." flayed Ryoko, hugging all over him.

"I'll take the sleeping bag." stated Ryuka. "Hey, is Washu awake?" he asked.

"Huh? Washu!?" questioned Ryoko, growling angrily. Tenchi immediately tried to calm her down.

"Ryoko, don't." he said coolly.

"Hmph." grunted Ryoko. She grabbed Tenchi and laid down with him on the couch. The only reason she kept quiet is because she didn't want Ryuka finding out about what had happened to him.

Ryuka grew confused, but tried to push it off. He decided to go see if Washu was up, seeing as how Ryoko had already fallen asleep.

As he walked in, the little crab chimed lightly, startling him. He figured he could find her easily enough this time.

"Little Washu??" he called. As so as he said it, another door just appeared in front of him. He knocked on it a few times.

"Hello?" answered Washu's voice.

"Little Washu?" he asked.

"Come in. she replied. He walked through the door to see Washu, her large pony tail concealed in some sort of cap. "What's on your mind, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just curious about a few things." he answered.

"Oh? Like what?" she questioned.

"How old are you?" asked the boy. Washu giggled at the question.

"Over twenty-thousand." she said calmly. Ryuka was stunned. Twenty-thousand?! There was no way. But he diversed. Did he really think any of this was possible before today?

"Wow… Is it true that you're Ryoko's mom?" Washu flinched at the question and suddenly grew a sad demeanor in her eyes. She tried to hide it, but she knew she wasn't doing a good job.

"For the most part, yes. I created her using a life for called Mass and my ovum." she explained. Ryuka was amazed at how her words came out so clearly, despite having such a palpable amount of sadness in her eyes. There for a reason beyond him.

"Washu-?"

"I'm fine." she interrupted. "Can I ask you a few questions, Ryuka?" she asked.

"Go ahead." he replied kindly.

"What were you doing in the woods the other day?" Ryuka instantly shrunk his face to that of Washu's current status.

"I…got in a fight with my parents." he answered. "They wanted to move to Tokyo, away from Okayama. I wanted nothing less than to move to Tokyo. I love it here, and when I was little, I would walk through those woods whenever I was sad." he explained. "My father yelled at me and said that if I wanted to stay in Okayama then I could, but him and my mom would go. So I ran away. I was in the woods about an hour before I passed out, and here I am now." finished Ryuka.

"I'm sorry" she stated softly. Tears were now running down his face.

"I still don't want to go. Now more than ever. Where will I go when I recover? I can't leave Okayama… I just can't…" …He couldn't leave Ryoko…

Just then, the school girl sized genius grasped him in her arms.

"It's okay." she soothed. "You should get some sleep. Here, take this." She handed the boy a small pill and a glass of water. He took it and swallowed. She patted him and off he

went out of the lab.

Washu calmly let the tears fill her eyes. Ryoko, her daughter, who she loved and thought the world of, hated her. A young boy was nearly maimed to death because of her. The tears feel from her eyes now, dripping and running from her eyes. Slowly, they soaked her pink pajamas, patterned with, now a darker shade of red, crabs, as her eyes spilled it all out.

"Don't hate me, Young one." she choked out. How could she tell him? How could she go about telling him to enjoy his days left? How on Earth could she tell him that venom still flowed violently through his veins? How could she tell him…that he was going to die?

***

As everyone else was working on the house the next day, even Ryoko, Washu showed her face to the public.

"Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, please come see me in my lab." she said coolly.

"Why should we?" blurted out Ryoko.

"Because I know that you most of all will want to know about this, Ryoko." she said without losing her cool. This caught Ryoko by surprise. "It's about Ryuka." and this definitely caught her attention. They all went with her to the lab without saying a word.

"Ryoko. Please, I beg you, stay calm." pleaded Washu.

"I'm not making any promises." she answered coldly. Washu sighed and pulled up a screen, with a weird looking image on it.

"This is a sample of Ryuka's blood after the attack." she explained. It didn't look like any normal blood sample. It looked like it had a strange, yellowish flowing substance in it.

"Washu." stated Tenchi blankly. "What is this?"

"This…" she went on. "is a highly venomous toxin that was released into Ryuka's veins when he was attacked. I need you all to pay very close attention to what I am about to say." everyone was silent. Ryoko couldn't take her eyes off of the screen. "There IS an antidote. But I need a sample of the venom from the creature." she explained further.

"Why not just take a sample from Ryuka's veins, Lady Washu?" asked Ayeka.

"Because if this venom is disturbed in any way before it starts to take affect, it will instantly kill Ryuka. Likewise, if we try to give Ryuka the antidote before it starts, it will disrupt the flow and kill him. The affects will start hitting Ryuka in about a week. I need you three to capture the beast so I can extract some venom from it and make an antidote. Are we all understanding the circumstances?"

Ayeka and Tenchi nodded. Ryoko gave a sort of delayed response.

"I've created some devices to help you track it. You can start tomorrow, alright?"

They all nodded.

Author Note: I'm so glad people like it so far! I've tried writing fanfiction before, but it always came out, well, pretty bad. But I feel proud of this one. I'm putting my heart and soul into this fanficiton. I think about it all the time. Plot lines, character devices, you know, important things. And yes, I AM living vicariously through Ryuka. But I don't want that to affect your opinion on the Fic itself. I was inspired by my love for Ryoko to write this, and I want it to be perfect. Ryoko means a lot to me, truly a great deal. Thanks to everyone for their support so far, I truly appreciate it. Please keep reading, reviewing, and just liking it =) It brings me joy every time someone tells me that I'm doing a good job.

- Her Topaz Eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Ryoko laid down in her rebuilt room that night, thinking. The more she thought about the venom flowing through Ryuka's veins, the more hate and anger flowed through her own. That boy signified every loving and happy moment that had happened between her and Tenchi in the past few days. She knew, for a fact, that her night out with Tenchi, was made better because of proud of her he was, of how happy he was about what she had done. He signified the tenderness in Tenchi's eyes when he told her how proud he was of her. The looks, the conversations, the shared moments together, they were made more intense, greater, by Ryuka's presence.

She felt that if Ryuka died, all of her precious moments with Tenchi would be voided out. That her bringing him in did nothing, because he still didn't make it. The happiness would be meaningless, the moments shared, worthless. She grew angrier and angrier. Washu had, unintentionally, given her the gift of a lifetime in that boy and now, still without knowing, maybe not even wanting to, trying to pull it all back, trying to steal away the things that were important to her.

She even grew fond of the young boy. He was an adorable little tyke. Shy, always acting much less than six-teen. She could see that whenever he looked at her, or vice-versa, he grew calm, relaxed, and happy. He didn't deserve this either. To have happiness given to him and then violently stripped away.

Washu explained to them Ryuka's story after she told them of the venom. She knew how it felt to quarrel with her parent. Different matters, but a dislike all the same. She felt sorry for him. Washu seemed to be playing with everyone's emotions, no matter how unintentional it may be. It wasn't fair for anyone involved.

[Meanwhile]

Washu sat in her bed, growing saddened after listening to Ryoko through the mental link. She felt so disheartened, hearing of how her daughter hated her. She didn't try to do any of this, she was just doing her work. She hadn't purposely sent a dangerous killing beast on the loose to attack any innocent by-stander.

But it had happened, and it was her fault. She knew it all too well. She was doing what she could to fix it, she hoped that that would be enough.

"Hi, Ryoko!" Washu heard Ryuka enter the through the mental link and closed it.

[In Ryoko's Room]

"Hey, kiddo." answered Ryoko. "How you feeling? I bet you're tired."

"Yeah, helping out is the least I could do help pay back for you guys letting me stay here. But, does it happen often?" he questioned.

Ryoko, grew angry at his statement, but smiled at his question.

"Every other week." she answered humorously. "Don't let the whole Space Police thing fool you, Mihoshi's the biggest ditz you'll ever meet." she explained.

"Wow." said

"It's getting late, we should hit the sack." Ryoko said while yawning loudly.

"Alright." he answered. He walked behind a tall screen and changed into some pajamas that Washu had given him. It was odd. At first, she just seemed like a nice person, but she seemed to dead set on him being happy. He had no idea why.

He saw Ryoko just get undressed without caring that he saw her. But he didn't look at her in the way most would think a teenaged boy would look at such a beautiful woman naked. He kept his eyes on hers. It was love he looked at her with, not lust. He couldn't even think of seeing her in such a way. He made no attempt to look at her body, only to admire how brightly her eyes shined, and how beautiful her hair was when it was down –she had recently gotten out of the onsen, her hair still drying, and let down-. He laid down and covered up.

"Good night, Ryoko." he said tenderly.

Ryoko paused for a moment, remembering that his life was in her hands tomorrow when she went to capture the beast.

"Good night, Ryuka." she answered warmly. And with that, the lights were turned off, and they slept.


	14. Chapter 14

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Aboard the Hinase, Minagi made her way in her ship to a damaged ship about one-thousand miles away from her. The ship had sent out a distress call just five minutes ago, saying that they couldn't get their engines running. They quickly reached the broken ship.

"Hinase, please bring up communications." directed Minagi kindly.

[Yes, Minagi.] answered her ship.

Aboard the other ship, a giant transmission of a yellow eyed, blue haired woman, with crescent yellow scars on each of her cheeks appeared on the screen. .

"R-Ryoko! All hands on deck! If we can make this ship move, it better move!" demanded the captain.

"Yes, Sir!!" answered the crew in unison.

"N-No! I'm not-!" she tried to plead, but before a fourth word could exit her mouth, the ship had darted away as though it had never been in need of assistance. Minagi sat in her captain's chair and ran her fingers through her long, bushy hair. "That's the third time this week." she stated.

[Minagi!] shouted Hinase, capturing Minagi's attention.

"Hmm? What is it, Hinase?" questioned the modern day Robin Hood.

[Would you care to know what system we are in?] asked the ship.

"Hm? System?" she asked, looking around on her maps. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

[Would you like to pay them a visit?] questioned the ship.

"Of course! Onward to Earth!" exclaimed a happy Minagi.

***

Back on Earth, Washu and the gang were getting ready to hunt.

"I need you all to be extremely careful." instructed Washu. "This creature is highly dangerous." she explained.

"We'll be fine. You better be able to make an antidote out of this thing's venom, Washu, or you're in trouble. You hear me?" interrogated Ryoko.

"Of course I'll be able to. Here are your devices." She handed them each a small mechanism, attachable to the ear, with a small visor to go over one eye. Ryoko's what yellow, Ayeka's was red, and Tenchi's was blue. "These will help you locate the creature, and once you locate it, capture it, and bring it back here." she explained.

"Got it." they proclaimed in unison.

[Meanwhile]

"I can't find it!" exclaimed a flustered Mihoshi. She had promised to show Ryuka her GP matter production cube. He seemed very interested in the concept.

"Maybe it's on your ship?" he said, trying to help.

"Aha! Good idea, Ryuka!" she shouted. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

[Meanwhile]

The three were on the creature's tail, dangerously close to the beast. They had planned on using Ayeka's logs to capture it. It was grey skinned, with a canine body and tan horns sprawled all over its body. They were quickly chasing it through the woods, and it was nearing the house.

"We've almost got it!" shouted Ryoko.

Just then, Mihoshi and Ryuka hopped out from behind a bush, on their way to Mihoshi's ship. The beast suddenly took a great leap at the weak victim, who he recognized from before.

"RYUKA!" screamed Ryoko, lighting an energy blast strong enough to blast a hole through the entire mantle of the Earth.

"Ryoko, wait!!!" screamed Tenchi.

But it was too late. She focused enough of the immense energy on the grey dog beast, disintegrating it instantly, leaving a petrified Ryuka standing there, staring into nothingness.

It was seconds before Ryoko realized what he had done. She instantly disappeared.

"Oh no!" yelled Ayeka. Ryuka still just stood there. Mihoshi was bubbling like an idiot, and had no idea what was going on.

Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko instantly appeared in the lab-Washu was able to teleport them there-.

"We must act quickly!" cried Washu. Sasami quickly appeared in the lab. "Sasami! Where is Ryo-oh-ki?" she asked.

"She's in bed sick." she answered.

"What!? No!" exclaimed the genius, who was now out of ideas.

"Washu, what is it!?" shouted Ryoko.

"I was going to have you capture a beast from their home planet, but I haven't fixed Mihoshi's ship yet and Ryo-oh-ki is sick!" she explained.

"Lady Washu, are you telling us that there no hope for Ryuka?" asked Ayeka.

It took Washu several seconds to answer.

"..That's exactly what I mean…" she said plainly.

"WASHU!!!" screamed Ryoko, grabbing Washu by her collar.

Just then everyone heard a loud noise, almost like…a ship landing. They walked outside to see what was going on.

The cloned face of Ryoko, Minagi stepped out of the Hinase and waved happily.

"Hey, you guys!" she shouted cutely.


	15. Chapter 15

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"Minagi? What are you doing here?" questioned Ryoko, somewhat hopeful due to the space ship right in front of them.

"I was in the system so I thought I'd stop by and say hi!" Minagi answered.

"Oh, Minagi, your timing couldn't be any better. We hate to impose, but, could we please use your space ship?" asked Ayeka.

"Hm? What for?" asked Minagi.

"Minagi, I'll explain everything on the way just please take Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka to these coordinates as fast as you can!" demanded Washu.

"Okay. It's really not a problem." answered Minagi.

So they all got on, except Washu, who had to take care of Ryuka. On the way to Washu's pre-set destination, she appeared on the transmission screen.

"Everybody, the name of the planet you are going to is Rosha. It is known for having many dangerous species that have yet to be studied, and there are few people on the planet. Minagi, the reason this is all happening so suddenly is because a couple days ago, a creature I was studying from Rosha got loose and attacked a young boy. Ryoko found the boy and brought him back to me. I fixed up his external and physical wounds, but a deadly venom is still running through his veins and we don't have a whole lot of time before it takes affect. Almost just before you showed up, Minagi, Ryoko and the others were chasing it, but it attacked Ryuka and Ryoko had no choice but to destroy it, meaning we couldn't extract its venom. Ryuka passed out after today's incident, which is slowing down his blood stream. This is good for now, but that doesn't mean we have any time to waste. You four must go there, and capture the same kind of creature alive." she sighed after the long explanation.

"That's really a lot." stated Minagi. "But you can trust us, Washu!" she said happily.

Washu smiled. "I know I can." she replied.

***

When they made it to Rosha, they knew entirely well what they were there to do. First they found a very small village with only about twenty people living there. They decided to ask one for information on how to locate the beasts.

Ayeka and Minagi came across a tall man, wearing what looked like a type of animal skin.

"Hello, sir, might we ask you few questions?" asked Ayeka.

"Hello there! I don't mind at all, strangers. We don't get visitors very often. My name is Bonekune, what are your questions?"

"We are looking for a creature. It is grey, and has many horns coming out of its body." she explained. "Would you be able to direct us to where we can find one?"

"Oh, you are looking for the Kroshus." he explained. "They are very dangerous. Why do you seek them?"

"We need their venom to make an antidote." said Minagi.

"You can do that?" asked Bonekune, amazed. "Please, share with us your secrets!"

"We don't exactly know how, but a friend of ours on another planet can do it. We promise we will bring you some antidote when we are finished, okay?" explained Minagi.

"That would greatly help my people. I will help you." he said.

"Oh thank you very much!" exclaimed Ayeka.

Back at the ship, Bonekune explained to everyone how they were to come across a Kroshu. They had to lure it out with some sort of food, though they fed on strength, they were gluttons when it came to actual food. So they walked near the forest and threw a big steak that Bonekune had provided. They hid and waited, silent and still, until a big, grey, horned beast walked out to take it. It was twice the size of the one that had attacked Ryuka.

Ayeka immediately activate her logs to seal up the beast, but it only worked about half way. The beast wasn't completely affected. It caught their scent and started to run towards them, angry. Needless to say, they ran for their lives. Minagi tried to get closer to Ayeka.

"Ayeka! If we can lure him into Hinase, we can get him into containment along with your logs. It's sure to work!" she explained.

"Yes! Good thinking, Minagi!" she responded.

So they all ran for Hinase. Minagi and Ayeka were the first ones in. Minagi quickly opened up the door to the containment room and Ayeka reinforced it with her abilities. It seemed to work just fine. Not having to time to thank Bonekune for his help, they left Rosha and were back off to Earth.

Back on Earth, Washu wasn't having a good time containing Ryuka's blood pressure. He kept having horrid nightmares of things Washu didn't even begin wanting to think about. All this sent his blood pressure skyrocketing, and she needed to slow it down badly.

After about ten minutes of searching, she had found a pill to stop the nightmares, causing Ryuka's blood pressure to revert back to normal.

"Please hurry." she said blankly.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Ryoko sat in one of the seats in Minagi's ship. She felt tired and contemplative. What was going to happen from here? Would Washu be able to work out an antidote? How much time did they have before the venom started to take affect?

"Minagi, where's your sleeping bay?" questioned Ryoko.

"It's right over there." She pointed to a door on the left of the captain's chair. "Straight down the hall."

"Thanks." responded Ryoko. She walked down the hall and got into one of the beds. She did nothing but stair up at the ceiling for about half an hour, until falling asleep. She dreamed in a memory, as she often does. She was often plagued with dreams about when she was under Kagato's control. It was on the following days she acted the worst towards everybody.

She was by the lake that they usually drank at on special occasions in the middle of the forest. She had just killed the creature, right in front of Ryuka no less, and destroyed their chances of healing him. A few single tears rolled down her face. Everything had turned out to be for naught. Her recent affections with Tenchi would be void, and his towards her would be meaningless. She hadn't been able to save the boy after all, which destroyed everything that had and was to transpire. Ryuka, the calm boy she had come to care about, was also just going to whither away. That young boy who had come to them and brought her closer to Tenchi was going to die. The boy she cared about, and liked to be around was going to die, and despite her efforts, she couldn't do anything about it. In saving his life a second time, she negated the chance at a lasting affect.

Suddenly, she was in Washu's lab with a new plan. But before anything more had happened, she had woken up. They had landed. Ayeka was barely able to stand after they had Washu contain the Kroshu.

"I'm glad you were all successful." said Washu. "Now please leave me to my work so I can figure this out."

They all left the lab and went to the kitchen. Minagi was going to stay so she could deliver the antidote once Washu had come up with it.

***

Washu came out of the lab two days later, with horrible bags under her eyes, holding a vial.

"Everyone." she said blankly and tiredly. "This-" She took a great, long, and deep yawn, so strong that she almost forgot what she was talking about. "This is the antidote to cure Ryuka of the Krusha venom."

"It's Kroshu." corrected Ryoko.

"Huh? Oh, yes. The Kroshu venom." she said emotionlessly. "I did some-" she yawned again, not as strong this time. "I did some tests, and the venom should be in action by tomorrow, and then we cure Ryuka." she explained.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Minagi.

"This had better work, Washu." said Ryoko. She was being her usual self outside, but inside, she had faith in Washu, and was happy. She messed up a lot, but she was never wrong about these kind of things.

"Of course it will. Washu go sleep now, okay?" said a delirious and simple Washu.

"Of course, Lady Washu. You have earned it." answered Ayeka.

Washu, with the vial still in hand, went back into the lab, and slept. She slept like she hadn't slept in a week, even though it was only two days. She felt that this displayed just how hard being a genius was.

Ryoko went out to the fields to be with Tenchi. She felt like his company could brighten her up.

"Hey, Tenchi?" she asked.

"Huh?" What's up, Ryoko?" he rebuttled.

"What's it like? Working out here every day? Doesn't it get boring?" she questioned.

"Well of course, but I have to. I have to help put food on the table and stuff like that. I can't just say I don't want to do something and leave it at that. But to answer your first question, it can get boring, and hot, and sometimes I just really don't want to do it. But I know that it's important. So I do it." he explained.

"Wow.." she breathed out. "Would it help if I helped out more often?" she asked.

"That would be great." he answered kindly.

It really wasn't a big deal. She couldn't get tired doing something as trivial as this, and she would get to spend all her time with Tenchi.

Doing the things she did for Ryuka, who to her, was a symbol of her love for Tenchi, due to the happiness they had shared together in the last few days, she learned to appreciate the things Tenchi did for them at his own expense. She would talk with Ryuka a lot when he got out of bed and had fully recovered. She would see to that.


	17. Chapter 17

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

The day had come, and they all gathered around Washu as she worked with Ryuka. He was screaming. The venom was slowly eating at him, causing a pain unimaginable. Minagi and Ryoko had to hold him still so Washu could find a vein. She injected the antidote and could do nothing more.

"It's still going to hurt for a little bit." she said sympathetically. "He'll be screaming for about another hour. Then the antidote will get rid of the venom and he'll be cured." she explained.

"There's nothing you can do to stop the pain, Washu?" asked Ryoko.

"I'm sorry, but no. Come on, we should get out of here and let the liquid do its job." said Washu. And they all exited the lab. Ryoko exited last, and took a look back at Ryuka, who was howling in pain, and she exited the lab.

***

The next day, Ryuka awoke to see Washu right next to him.

"Little Washu?" he said hoarsely. "What's happened?"

"You're awake! Good." she said.

"But what happened to me?" he asked.

Washu sighed.

"I suppose now that it's all over you have a right to know." she started. "On the day you were attacked, a creature from another planet I was studying got loose and attacked you. At first we thought that you were fine once I patched you up, but I discovered a deadly venom in your veins left by the creature. We had to capture one of the beasts to extract the venom and make an antidote. Yours truly had no problem making it, and here you are." she finished.

"I see." He slowly got up. His entire body hurt. He could barely move his arms to hold his stomach. He quickly laid back down.

"Best not move around to much. You need to rest up." instructed Washu.

"Alright." he said. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

He found himself in the front yard, but nobody was there with him. Suddenly, orange blasts of energy came from all places out of no where. He did his best to take cover. He had not idea what was going on and he was scared. The balls burst all over, destroying everything. He tried to run from one that was quickly making its way toward him. He couldn't run nearly fast enough and it was about to hit him. He thought he was going to die.

"Wah!!" he shot up, screaming. It had only been a dream. He found that he could move much easier now. He got up and walked out of the lab.

There was nobody in the living room. He wondered where they were. He was a little disorientated. He walked out into the front yard.

"Ryuka!" said the woman who had saved him. He froze. He looked at her, shaking, his fear tangible. "Ryuka? What's wrong? It's me, Ryoko." she said, confused.

He knew exactly who she was, but he couldn't help being petrified of her. She had completely destroyed something literally right in front of his face. He saw her, knew who she was, but the look in his eyes wasn't the love he usually felt when he saw her. It was untainted fear. He didn't want to be acting this way, but he could in no way help it. He shivered, made queer noises, and was able to conjure the strength to run into the house.

Ryoko stood there, dumbfounded. What was the matter with him? Why was he afraid of her?

She instantly found herself in front of Washu.

"Please don't take it personally, Ryoko, but when you killed the Kroshu in front of Ryuka, it instilled a fear in him when he saw you kill it right before his eyes. He had nightmares of you when he was passed out. Please give him time to think. I assure you he will come to you just like he has before." explained Washu kindly and carefully.

Ryoko instantly transported away from the house. She found herself yet again by the lake. This was her place. It was where she went to think.

[Meanwhile]

Ryuka sat there thinking. He hated himself for how he acted towards Ryoko. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was so upset. He decided to take a bath to calm down and think. He went to Washu, a little embarrassed, and asked for her help to get into the onsen safely. She quickly replied with an offer to bathe with him, and she simply wouldn't let him refuse.

She got completely undressed, Ryuka remained in a towel.

"Come here, Ryuka." she said in a kind tone. Ryuka blushed and walked over to her. She softly embraced him in a warm and gentle hug. He could do nothing but blush further. "Don't be mad at yourself, Ryuka." she said.

"But how? I acted horrible to Ryoko. She hasn't done anything wrong, and I treated her like a monster! I trembled and ran away! She must hate me…" he said softly.

"Don't think like that. I assure you that's she'll be over it by the end of the day." she said.

"I just…feel so bad." he stated.

"How do feel about Ryoko, Ryuka." asked Washu.

"I love her… She's saved my life on multiple occasions, took me in without second thought, and has been nothing but kind to me. But when I was awake, I noticed that…that she was in love with Tenchi. She wanted to be around him all the time and she wanted to do everything with him." he explained.

"Yes." she stated blankly.

"So…What should I do? I don't think I have a chance with Ryoko…What should I do about it?"

"There are many things that you could do. But, Ryuka, the best one I can provide is to accept it. Ryoko cares for you. This should help you make your decision. Now-" she started with a livelier tone. "-mind getting my back?" she asked comically. Ryuka found himself blushing a dark red, not able to help Washu. "Oh, fine." she stated. "Turn around and I'll get your back."

She didn't let him refuse. She turned him around and scrubbed his back clean.

They were both in the lab now. They dried off and Ryuka started to leave the lab.

"I've got to do something." he said as he walked out the door. Washu just stood there smiling as he walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

(The following takes place while Ryuka and Washu are bathing.)

Ryoko sat at the tree, just looking into the lake. Washu said not to take it too hard, but she had no idea why he looked at her that way. She was used to being feared, but… he just looked so afraid, and she saved his life when she threw the blast. She couldn't understand how his young mind functioned.

"You're down here a lot recently, aren't you, Ryoko?" came the voice of the elderly shrine keeper.

"Yosho!" Ryoko tried to look less pathetic.

"Don't get excited, Ryoko. I know all about the boy. Washu keeps me quite informed." he coaxed.

Ryoko just looked at the lake, not looking at him.

"She told me that the blast I threw at the animal frightened him…" she explained. "But I saved him again. Why did he look at me like that?" she said, not really talking to anyone, just thinking out loud.

"Human minds work differently, Ryoko. They are easily coaxed into trauma and it can take over their thought processes. I'm sure Washu is right, and that Ryuka was just a little frightened, but his mind's eye didn't see it that way. Oh no. Though he sees much in you, that blast told his mind that you were to be feared. It is an action of which he cannot help." he explained.

"But what should I do?" asked Ryoko, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"I'll tell you what, Ryoko. If you can beat me with a sword, I'll let you continue sitting here sulking, but if you lose, then I should hope that you would see fit to go and talk to the young boy, hmm?." said Yosho. Without really letting her answer, he tossed a wooden sword to her. She caught easily. "You are to use this, and none of your powers. It will be a match of skill. Alright?"

Ryoko nodded.

He instantly came charging at her, throwing blow after blow with a quickness she had never seen. She had to block each one, and she wasn't getting the same opportunities to attack like he was. He was too quick, as soon as she deflected one strike from the left, another one came center, and as soon as she blocked that, the sword would come swinging down on her. She kept backing up, trying to get some distance to charge, but his footwork was excellent. Nothing she did worked. All she was able to do was block.

She began to wonder. What good was blocking anyway, if your life wasn't on the line, and there was no way to make an attack? She didn't want to sit by the tree sulking all day. It was obvious he wasn't going to let her anyway. She became lost in her thoughts.

Before she knew it, her sword was facing the completely wrong direction, and Yosho's was pointed right towards her neck. He had won.

Ryoko smiled.

"You win." she said with a somewhat happy tone. She tossed Yosho the sword and turned around. She wasn't even going to bring up that he cheated by getting a head start.

"I suspect Washu has talked to the boy by now." he stated.

Ryoko started to walk towards the house, thinking about what to say to Ryuka.


	19. Chapter 19

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"Tenchi, could I talk to you?" asked the young boy, wondering exactly what he was going to say.

"Sure, Ryuka. What's up?" replied Tenchi kindly.

They sat opposite each other on separate couches, Ryuka just looking out a window, thinking. Tenchi could see something in his eyes as he looked out, so he remained quiet and patient.

Ryoko was just making her way to the house when she saw Ryuka and Tenchi sitting on the couches. She deftly hid next to the door and listened closely.

Ryuka looked away from the window and looked down into his lap. Tenchi could see a small tear streak its way lightly across his cheek. Ryoko was extremely curious as to what was about to be said.

Delaying only for a few more seconds, keeping his head down, Ryuka began to speak.

"…I…I hate you, Tenchi Masaki…" said the boy. Tenchi found it odd, because he couldn't detect any actual hatred for himself in Ryuka's words. The boy continued, "I'm extremely grateful for you letting me stay here," he went on, "but...it's not fair…"

He finally looked up. He revealed his tear filled eyes to his enemy.

"It's not fair, just because you were here first, why shouldn't I be given a chance? I know, that as of now, there's nothing I can do to win her away from you…and… I suppose that's just what I'll have to sit with…" He wasn't looking at Tenchi. He stared across the room at the floor. Thinking carefully, and choosing his words wisely, he went on.

"So you be good to her, Tenchi Masaki. I don't think I'm going to be here for much longer, so you be good to her for both of us. If you do that, I'll forgive you…" he finished. Tenchi couldn't say anything before Ryuka began to run out of the room.

Ryoko quickly opened the door.

Ryuka ran out but as soon as he made it through the door he felt a pair of arms grab him and lift him up. Everything he saw disappeared and quickly reappeared, but he was on the roof. He looked around quickly to see what was going on, and he saw Ryoko. She was smiling happily at the boy.

"Ryoko.." he said blankly.

"Hush.. It's my turn to tell you something." she said softly. He sat and listened intently. Ryoko was looking at the trees, her sky blue hair blowing in the wind, and her topaz eyes sparkling against the setting sun.

"When I brought you home for the very first night," she started, "Tenchi looked at me and told me that he was proud of me. That made me very happy, Ryuka. More than I think most people could imagine. But there he was, with his arm on my shoulder and his eyes…they were so warm that night." she continued. Ryuka listened noiselessly. She was speaking so tenderly. He started to wish she would talk like that when talking about him.

"Well," she continued, "we went out to dinner the next night, but…it was different than how it would have been if I hadn't found you. I think that that happiness he felt for what I had done, well, it just made the night better. The tender moments we shared, the good times… That's why I feel so strongly about you, Ryuka…" she stopped.

"So don't hate Tenchi. He's the reason I care about you." she finished.

She started to think. She was getting really mushy. She didn't like it, but it was too late, and Ryuka deserved to know the truth.

She ruffled through his hair, and lightly kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at her. She was wearing such a beautiful smile, he couldn't help but return it.

'Agh... All this mushy stuff, it's making my stomach curdle, and I bet Sasami's got something good cooking for dinner. C'mon." she said. She grabbed him and they both found themselves on the ground. They went through the door and into the house.

The smell of well cooked beef embedded itself throughout the house.

"Dinner's almost ready!" said Sasami cheerfully.

***

After dinner, Washu called for Ryuka again.

"How did everything go?" she asked, although she obviously already knew all the detail, being who she was."

"Everything worked out fine." he said, not bothering with details because he already knew that she knew.

"How do you feel now?" she asked. Washu had a peculiar face on.

"Pretty good." he answered.

Washu quickly started laughing like a crazed scientist in some movie. What was she up to?

Author note:

This chapter is not set in stone, if it gets good reviews I will keep it up, but please be as honest as you can about it. The reason I haven't updated in so long is that I have lost my mojo and I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It may work in, it may not, and that's why I need you guys to tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"WHAT!?" screamed Ryoko. "What are you trying to pull?!"

Ryuka was speechless.

"You should be grateful." replied Washu. "People don't get this kind of chance every day, or for free!" she said gleefully.

Ryuka didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. Washu had gotten Ryoko and him tickets to the amusement park for the whole day tomorrow, without letting either of them know about it. Washu giggled and went back into her lab.

"That woman.." groaned Ryoko. She looked at the tickets in her hands. "How are we supposed to know these are even real!?" she screamed through the door. She quickly wished she hadn't because it smacked her in the face as Washu gladly answered her question.

"Whether they're real or not doesn't matter, they'll definitely get you a free day's admission." she explained and closed the door.

Ryoko let out a "Yooooouuuuu……" as she fell to the floor. Ryuka walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Ryoko??" he asked worriedly. She got up and dusted herself off.

"I'll be fine, Kiddo, don't you worry 'bout me." she stated. "Would you like to go to this?" she asked kindly. He nodded happily.

"I'd love to go! I've never been to an amusement park." he explained.

"Alright then," said Ryoko. "Rest up, we're gettin' up early tomorrow."

"Right!" he said as he walked upstairs to the room they shared.

***

They woke up early and left. It took less than half a second to get there, Ryoko teleported them straight to their destination. It did, however, take Ryuka a minute to get straight on his feet after something like that. The park was just opening. They handed them their tickets and entered.

"Can we get something to eat, Ryoko?" he asked, holding his stomach.

"Sure, buddy. Just let me find a stand. They were quickly eating unhealthy park food as Ryoko scoped the place out. "So whatta ya wanna hit first?" she asked.

"I don't know, it all looks so fun!." he answered.

"There's one I'd like to try!" pointed Ryoko. She had been higher in the sky and had gone faster than any other human on earth, so she didn't really care about any of the rides, but that didn't mean she didn't want Ryuka to have a good time. She was pointing to a rollercoaster that had recently been built. Ryuka quickly went queasy.

"Y-You want to ride that one?" he asked half heartedly. She smiled and nodded, her finger still frozen in the direction of the ride. "Okay…" he answered.

They were the only ones there, so there were no lines. Ryuka was shaking and clutching the bar with his eyes closed tightly during the accent. Ryoko looked at her little friend and frowned.

"What's wrong, buddy?" she asked.

"Ryoko, there's something I need to say!" he started. "I…hate…HIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHTSS!!!!!" he screamed as the cart bellowed down the track at high speed. Ryoko put her right arm around him and put her left one in the air.

"Ryuka! It's more fun when you put your arms in the air like this!" she exclaimed. He looked up and saw her smile. He saw how much fun she was having and he felt her embrace. Without second thought he raised his right arm and screamed with her.

"Wow, wild ride, huh?" asked Ryoko.

"Ugh…Yeah" he said sickly. But then he looked up and saw her. She was enjoying herself. He was inclined to enjoy himself too.

"Look at that one!" she said as she pointed in another direction.

They lived the entire day like this. Ryoko would point Ryuka to where she wanted to go and they enjoyed themselves. Ryuka couldn't feel as though he didn't get to pick, because they had ridden every ride except the Farris Wheel and the Tunnel of Love. The sun started to set, and the park would be closing soon.

"Which ride do you want to go on before we have to leave?" he asked her. She looked at the tall circle in the sky.

"Let's do that one." she pointed to the Farris Wheel and looked back at him, her smiling face and her adorable raised, closed eyes made it impossible for him to resist her urge for heights.

"Alright." he said happily. The stood in line and got in. Ryuka gripped his seat belt for dear life as they rose and rose until they stopped. Of course, he thought, his had to stop right at the very top. He was shaking. Ryoko noticed this and sat next to him.

"Now," she started ", do you really think that anything bad would happen while I'm up here?" she asked. She made a point, he thought. He realized how silly he looked and let go of his seat belt. "Hmm? Do you hear something?" she asked. She looked down through the window and heard the man screaming something.

"Everybody! The ride's broken! We'll have it working in a jiffy, so don't go worrying!" he said.

"Huh. The ride's broken." she stated.

"What!? Ugh." He sighed out. Stuck way up here. Then he realized it. He was stuck way up here with Ryoko. He felt foolish. He saw her looking at him with that big smile on her face. He could feel himself blushing as he looked back at her. He looked out the window. The sunset was beautiful.

"Ryoko.." he said blankly.

"Hm?" she hummed out.

"I've had so much fun these past few days. Things were horrible before you found me. But now… I'm so happy." he explained. Ryoko laughed a small laugh and scooted closter to him. He felt himself burn up as she softly pecked his cheek.

"Come-ere, you." she grabbed him and they instantly teleported to the ground. Ryuka grew a little confused. "Hey, Ryo-oh-ki!" she called. The small cabbit promptly jumped into the air and turned into a large, spiky ship. Ryuka stared at it in awe before once again being teleported. He was now in some sort of spherical room. Ryoko was standing next to some floating orbs. There were three of them. She had her hands on the left and right ones.

"Wait a minute… Ryoko, are we inside that giant spiky thing?" he asked loudly.

"Yup." she answered promptly. Just then the sped off in a burst of movement. Ryuka saw the sky fade as everything turned black. He saw the stars come into view. He walked up to Ryoko.

"Ryoko….. We're in space!" he exclaimed, trying to get himself to believe it. Just then the ship burst again, charging through the black and the stars. Ryuka saw all the planets in his solar system go by faster than any car on any free way. He couldn't believe it. He was charging through space. It was the joy ride of a life time.

They circled around planets and stars for hours. He was laughing happily and watching everything with glowing eyes. Soon they hovered near the house as Ryoko and him teleported down to Earth, and Ryo-oh-ki turned back into the adorable little cabbit.

"That was so much fun, Ryoko!" he shouted.

"I'm glad you liked it, buddy!" she answered happily as she looked down at his smiling face.

A/N: This chapter was inspired by a time I actually went to a small carnivle and was actually foolish enough to get on the Farris Wheel. I hate heights. But I kept on thinking of how amazing it would be to ride on one with Ryoko in a sunset. So I wrote this chapter. It's nearing the end, thanks to all the kind words during the production of my first (good) fanfiction. I'd really like to thank Galazy1001D. Without his help, I would have never made it this far. Thanks, buddy.


	21. Chapter 21

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"You know he can't stay here forever." she said to her daughter, looking at her as if it truly needed to be said. They were in the lab and Ryuka had just gone to bed. They both sat quietly and took turns speaking.

"Yeah.. I know." stated Ryoko blankly. Washu had turned so serious. Ryoko wondered where it came from.

"I'm sending him back tomorrow. He needs to be with his parents." said Washu. "You can spend the night with him, but he has to go back." she finished. Ryoko nodded. "Now, I'm going to bed!" said Washu, back to her cheery self.

Ryoko sat there and thought for a moment. It had been a fun week. Definitely interesting. Quite the run they had… She teleported to the room.

"Hey. Hey, Ryuka, wake up." she urged. He stirred slowly.

"Hm?? What's up, Ryoko?" he asked innocently, rubbing his eyes.

"You and me should hang out tonight. Do a bunch of fun stuff. Whattaya say?" she queried. He instantly obtained the energy he needed and bolted up-right.

"Sure!" he answered. He got up and saw that Ryoko was already setting up snacks in the kitchen. He watched her happily. She seemed so full of energy and joy.

"Whattaya wanna watch, kiddo?" she asked.

"Err.. I don't really know." He answered.

"Then I'll pick one!" She trudged through a stack of movies and pulled out a fairly new looking DVD box entitled, "The Summoning".

"Err!! I'm not really..uh..good.. with horror movies…" he said squeamishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, don't worry, buddy! I'm sure it's probably lame and predictable" she comforted.

* * *

Popcorn littered the couch, Ryuka's head buried behind Ryoko's back and his arms holding her waist tightly. He wasn't the only one shaking, though.

"AAH!!" screamed Ryoko. "That ghost came out of nowhere!" she said as she pointed at the screen. Aeka, who was immediately woken up by the scream, was also immediately infuriated. She walked out in her night gown ready to yell at Ryoko but stopped at the stairs. She saw Ryuka with his head squeezed between Ryoko and the couch, and she saw Ryoko pointing at the television. She let out a quiet sigh and went back to bed without saying a word.

About an hour later both of them sat on the couch with looks of horror glued onto their faces, holding each other for dear life.

"Why do we even own that movie??" questioned Ryoko, still frozen in terror.

"I-I bet it w-was W-Washu's.." stuttered Ryuka.

Somewhere near ten minutes later they were in the kitchen looking for more to eat, and asking each other what to do next.

"Tenchi's got this really cool video game" stated Ryoko.

"Nah, I'm not good at those." He said. Then he saw Ryoko stand straight up.

"I've got it!" she declared.

"Hmm?" before he complete his next thought she grabbed him and he found them both at the Onsen. "BWAAH!" he screamed. He remembered this place. This was the place where he almost fell to his death. This was the place he..saw Ryoko…..- This was the place she saved his life a second time..

"Cmon, we've had a long day, don't you think a bath might be a little nice?" asked Ryoko, who was obviously having far too much fun with making Ryuka feel as uncomfortable as she could. But he thought to himself. He had seen her..this way.. before. Every night in fact. It's just.. she hadn't seen him..

The warmth in the air certainly felt good. And somewhat inviting. He looked at Ryoko, who was already in the water. He felt himself burning an awful red.

"C-could you..turn around really quick?" he asked shyly. Ryoko did as she was asked and turned her head. She didn't even sneak a peek as Ryuka got into the water.

The water was so warm and relaxing. He quickly felt his anxiousness ease away from him. Ryoko calmly swam around in the water. He sat there, stationary. 'What now?' he thought.

"Ryuka, cmon, the water's fine" pleaded Ryoko. He slowly proceeded to swim around, but tried to avoid getting too close to Ryoko.

After a while, he was completely comfortable with the situation. Ryoko, always in a mood for fun, made a sort of volleyball thing out of light and they tossed it around. Ryoko gave a sort of embarrassed Ryuka a back ride through the water. Ryuka, despite also feeling massively uncomfortable, was still having the time of his life.

* * *

They awoke to the flash of a camera and the first thing they saw was Washu's cheerful face. Ryuka looked around, he felt arms around his torso. They both stirred slowly. Washu had already gone to make copies of the photo. Ryuka looked up to see Ryoko staring back at him.

"Morning." She said. But it wasn't in the happy tone he would have liked to hear her say it in. She seemed a little sad or distant when she said it. They got up and lived out the morning like they usually would have. Until they heard a knock on the door.

Washu answered the door happily. "Ah! Mr. Akubi!" she shouted. Ryuka froze.

"I understand that you have taken care of my son for the past week. I graciously thank you." Said Ryuka's father. Ryuka knew he had to leave. Once dressed, he slowly made his way to the door. He barely looked up when he felt arms grab him and dash off. "Hey! Come back here with my son!" Mr. Akubi shouted.

"It's okay" assured Washu. "Let them have a few minutes."

Ryoko took Ryuka to her favorite place in the woods. She just sat there with him staring at the pond.

"It sure was some ride..huh, Ryuka?…" she asked calmly.

"Yeah.. It really was." Replied Ryuka. "I had a lot of fun this week, Ryoko. More fun than I think I've ever had. I'll miss you all…" he stated sadly. He looked at her. He stared into those topazes Ryoko called eyes. He watched them glisten in with the water. She looked at him.

They stared at each other for a minute or two.. The next thing he knew her lips were on his.. They were soft.. Softer than he thought a woman so tough would..or could have. He wasn't looking at her eyes anymore, and she wasn't looking at his. They both paid their eyelids undivided attention. She let go of his lips.

"Cmon.. We need to get you home." She said. They had reached the Masaki residence where Ryuka's father was waiting for him.

"Goodbye, Little Washu. Thank you for all you've done. Thank you all. He bowed politely, to which they bowed back.

In a spur of the moment thought he tightly rapped his arms around Ryoko, crying.

"Thank you, Ryoko…" he chocked out. He had to let go and look at her. "Thank you so much.. Goodbye.." He walked off with his father to his house.

* * *

Ryuka had just finished unpacking in his new room.

"Ryuka, go check the mail" his father told him. He went out, opened the mail, and found only one thing in it. It was a little box, addressed to him. He brought it back into his room and opened it.

In it was a framed picture of him and Ryoko, asleep together on the couch. It had a note attached to it.

"Ryuka, we really hope all goes well in Tokyo. Have a great life, and meet great friends along the way! Signed: Washu, Tenchi, Aeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryoko"

He could feel himself tearing up a little. He set the picture on his desk. He made a decision that he would go back there someday.

"I will… I'll go see them all again.." he promised himself.

_A/N: Thank you all so much! I'm glad I was finally able to get this finished. I think this chapter came out a lot better than the last one did. Thank you to everyone who supported me. Please, if you like this, read my newer fic "From Dusk 'til Dawn". I also should be able to post at least every other week now. ^^_


End file.
